1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved shipping tray for use either independently or stacked with others in another container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to fold cardboard blanks into boxes of various sizes and shapes and to use pieces of such material in multiple layers to cushion, separate, and protect items for storage or shipment, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,942,768 and 3,550,834 to one of the co-applicants. Prior art devices which provide air spaces for circulation and/or cushioning generally have employed multiple pieces separately placed or assembled to form separators among the trays or boxes.